Frerard Lives on!
by CemeteryDrive911
Summary: It's been years since they messed around kissing and hugging. Do Gee and Frank still feel the same about each other?  Frerard One-shot :D


I studied Gee's face.  
He was right into the song, yelling the words into the microphone, putting all his heart and soul into the music.  
I played my guitar absent-mindedly. I watched Gee strut around the stage, getting excited screams from fangirls. I sighed. I used to be like that, obsessed with Gee. I was completely in love with him until I met Jamia. No...I was still in love with him, but Jamia and the girls were my top priority. Secretly crushing on my best friend came second.  
He flicked his vivid red hair out of his face. He looked gorgeous like that, but he looked better with his naturally black hair. It gave him a vampire sort of look. Now he looked like he had a tomato on his head.  
He glanced round at me, probably sensing my stare, and winked. My knees went weak, but I kept my cool and winked back at him, before turning and bunny-hopping across to Ray's side of the stage.  
"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, to every enemy!" the crowd yelled when Gee thrust his mic forward.  
He grinned and continued the song.  
He ran about the stage like a demented cat, and he came up to me as he began the chorus of Teenagers, one of our old songs from Parade.  
He always used to come up to me during that chorus, and he would do something that made me nearly faint.  
So you can understand why my palms were sweating when he walked over.  
He winked, and thre his arm around my shoulder.  
"They said all Teenagers scare, the living shit outta me-" he thrust the mic at the crowd and let them sing, and he pressed his lips to mine. My knees went weak, I let my guitar hand by the strap, and let the dizziness overcome me. Gee waited until the chorus was finished, and pulled back.  
He gave me a 'Enjoy that, did you now?' look before he skipped off.  
I tried to control my breathing, and I pulled my guitar back round and caught up with Ray. I glanced up to see Ray and Mikey giving me this look. As if they knew how I felt about Gee.

When the show was over, I went and sat on my own, contemplating.  
It had been years since Gee and I had kissed. Off-stage, I mean. On stage he still kissed me or tackled me or shoved his hand down my shirt, but it was all fun. It was years since he kissed me and he meant it. He was always with Lyn-Z and Bandit. Which was fine. I had Jamia and the twins. But I pined for him some lonely nights when I wasn't with Jamia.  
But, we couldn't have each other when he was married with a kid and I was married with two kids. _Happily_ married, should I add. Gee and Lyn-Z were crazy about each other. You saw it every time they looked at each other, there was always an adoring look in their eyes.  
I watched Gee take his phone out of his pocket and answer it.  
"Lyn-Z!" he exclaimed happily "How are you, baby?...Aww, Miss you too. How's Bandit?...Ahh!...Yeah, just like Her Mom!...Love you too...Missing you like hell,...uh-huh, yeah...Frankie's fine!" He glanced up at me and smiled "Yep, Mikey and Ray are awesome too...What? Really?...Okay...Awwh...speak to you later, honey...Bye, Love you!"  
He hung up and looked over at me.  
My heart stopped at his gaze. He was gorgeous.  
I looked away. But Gee was walking towards me.  
"Frankie?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped.  
"Oh...hi, Gee," I muttered.  
"Is everything okay?"  
I nodded.  
Gee looked at me "No. Something's up. I know you."  
I hung my head "No, really. I'm allright...it's just..." _I LOVE YOU GERARD WAY!_ "I'm uh, missing Jamia and the girls,"  
Gee smiled "I know how you feel. I'm missing Lyn-Z and Bandit like hell. Bandit apparently said 'Daddy!' Today and I missed it!"  
I allowed myself to grin. "That sucks, man," I laughed.  
He pulled a face, and then sat down beside me.  
"You know what I found the other day?" He said, digging around in a box of books.  
"What?"  
He pulled out a leather book "A photo album...God knows why it's here but look,"  
I looked at the page. It was a picture of Gee and I at the age of sixteen. We were standing together, looking very happy, and we were holding hands...I bit my lip. I missed those days!  
He flipped the page. In the next photo, we were a bit older, and we were sitting curled up together on a sofa somewhere, and Gee was gripping my hand tightly and I was kissing his cheek.  
Gee studied my face and smiled.  
"How I miss being random like that!" he laughed.  
I forced myself to smile.  
Gee saw through me.  
"Frank, tell me what's up?"  
I silently cursed Gee for knowing me so well.  
"I...I just..."  
Gee looked at me intently.  
I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed him.  
Gee froze. I didn't move but I glanced down to see him playing with the wedding ring on his finger.  
'Damn' I thought 'He doesn't love you any more, Frank,'  
But Gee surprised me by kissing me back. He put his hand behind my head, ruffling my black hair. He pressed himself into me, and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him really hard on the lips again. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand before I pulled away.  
Gee looked at me curiously, his hazel eyes wide.  
I tried to slow my breathing down. My heart was going WAY too fast.  
"Frank?" Gee said slowly. I met his gaze.  
"Yes?"  
"What was that for?"  
I paused, and shrugged "I missed you,"  
"You've seen me almost every day since we started the band," he said, confused.  
I shook my head "That's not what I mean. I miss the old Gee. The one who came up to me every time he saw me and kissed me, the one who told me he loved me every time there was a break in the conversation, that one who used to risk getting slagged because he loved me, the one who had a fiancee but would still sit and chat with me and kiss me..." I tailed off and wiped a tear from my cheek. "You've changed, Gee. You're not the same Gerard Way. I understand, though. You're married, you're a Dad, so am I...I just don't think you have the same feelings for me any more,"  
Gee's eyes were wide.  
"I...I haven't changed," he swallowed "I still love you. Every time I look at you, my heart f*cking melts, god-dammit Frankie. I thought you'd changed cause you haven't come up to me and tackled me in years, the only time I could really love you was onstage, like tonight. That's why I still do that. It's the only chance I get to kiss you now,"  
I was stunned. Neither of us had really changed!  
I leaned in again.  
"Kiss me you animal," I muttered,  
"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, for mall security, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, to every enemy, Na Na Na Na Na Na- ooft,"  
Gee was cut off by me pressing my lips to his. I shoved my hand into his fluffy red hair and pulled him closer to me.  
"Ahem,"  
We pulled away from each other and looked around. Mikey was standing with his arms folded. How long had he been there?  
"Am I interrupting?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.  
Gee and I shared a glance.  
"Uhhh..."  
Mikey laughed "You two look happy. Haven't seen you do that in years...thought you'd grown up. Guess you haven't."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny, Mikey," Gee said, then paused "Wait...how long have you been there?"  
"A while," Mikey replied, "I heard the whole 'I thought you'd changed' speech, pretty heart-warming. Very romantic," Mikey fluffed up his blonde hair.  
I blushed. Mikey smiled at me.  
"Damn, that's embarrasing," Gee muttered, "Wait...you won't mention this to Lyn-Z will you?"  
Mikey shook his head "Nope. Not Lyn-Z or Jamia," he looked at me "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that, they'd take it the wrong way."  
Gee smiled at Mikey.  
"Thanks, bro,"  
"Don't mention it," Mikey said, wandering off.  
I kissed Gee one more time, then I went off to practice guitar, leaving Gee looking stunned.  
I laughed to myself.  
"Just like old times," I muttered, a grin spreading across my face,"


End file.
